The lost little monster
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: When one monster doesn't get sealed below what will happen? read and find out. Please read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Undertale only my OC**

Before the monsters were placed placed underground and sealed away the king and queen were blessed with another child she looked exactly like Asreil but instead she had sky blue eyes and on the top of her head she had a streak of sapphire blue fur. She wore a long blue dress with a pattern of flowers made of mock dimonds. On the day she was born Toriel and Asgore allowed Asreil to see his little sister when he entered the room his sister was sat on the floor wearing her dress playing with several blocks. Asreil sat next to his sister and pulled out a small locket the locket was golden with blue writing written on saying ' _Sapphire_ ' the locket was in the shape of a heart after tying it around her neck he opened the locket and inside was a flower pressed inside the locket the flower was golden with a white centre. Sapphire looked at the bright object and smiled at her brother clapping her hands amused. Asreil smiled at his younger sister and hugged her close his sister returning the gesture.

A few years later Sapphire was 6 years old she had grown to become much more smart as she aged her and Asreil had only gotten closer as siblings but she had also made friends with some other monsters. One monster was a flame monster called Grillby he was a few years older than her but he treated her as a younger sister on this day Sapphire had been begging to be allowed to go to Grillby's house.

"very well but only if you remain aware of your surrondings with this war going on you are in danger with the humans" Sapphire smiled up at her parents and ran down several streets to her friends house. As she entered the house Grillby's parents sat the two children down for dinner as they ate a knock on the door alerted them all. Grillby's father went to the door looking at his wife cautiously.

"Open the door you monsters need to leave!" The monsters inside looked at each other with scared expressions. "You've lost the war all the monsters are being forced into the underground right now!" Suddenly the door was being kicked in Grillby's mother grabbed the two childrens hands whilst his father stayed back to fight. The trio ran around a corner only for a group of humans to block them stabbing Ember, Grillby's mother, and grabbing the two children. "what do we have here? Two escapee's?" But that was when the leader saw the pattern on Sapphire's dress. "hang on guys I think we have royalty. Take the walking bonfire to the other groups and we'll take the princess away" Grillby fought against the two men when one of them hit him over the head. Sapphire had to watch as they dragged Grillby away as they carried her up the mountain when they were halfway up the mountain Sapphire began to struggle. "hey quit squrming" Sapphire managed to bite the mans arm making him let go of Sapphire dropping her. Sapphire rolled down the hill landing on sharp twigs and rocks Sapphire could feel bruises beginning to form as she rolled futher down the hill. Suddenly as she reached the bottom of the hill a large rock smashed against the back of her head and then she blacked out.

A few hours later a young boy walked through the woods swiging a stick around hitting bushes and trees. As he got to a bush he heard a soft mouning pushing the plant back he saw a young monster laying on her back pulling his stick out he pointed it towards her. Walking towards her he gently placed his hand on her arm pulling her over he saw a large puddle of blood under her head. Looking back he saw no one around sighing he lifted her up and looked at the back of her head on the back of her head was a large patch of blood and under that was a crack. Using his strength the boy lifted Sapphire up and carried her to his house where his parents looked at him in shock.

"Ike why have you brought a monster into our house?" his mother asked.

"I found her out in the woods she's injured and I didn't know what to do she is only my age and I couldn't just leave her" Ike's parents looked at each other before the father said.

"Okay let me have a look at her" Ike passed her over to the dad who carried her into the spare bedroom where he cleaned the wound and wrapped a bandage around her head. Hours passed and at midnight Sapphire woke up when she woke up Ike's mother walked in with a bowl of soup placing it next to Sapphire she sat down next to her saying.

"how are you doing?"Sapphire looked at her scared. "don't worry I won't hurt you. Now what is your name?" Sapphire gave a confused look before looking at the necklace around her neck looking at it she read.

"Sapphire" The mother smiled.

"okay now do you know where your parents are?" again Sapphire gave a confused look.

"I don't know"

"okay I think you may have gotten a slight bit of amnesia from that fall you took but don't worry we shall take care of you until we find your family"

meanwhile

After Grillby had woken up he decided he had to let Asgore and Toriel know what had happend when he finally got a meeting with them he walked into the throne room Toriel saying.

"I am really worried Asgore no one has seen Sapphire what if she is hurt or worse?" Grillby then spoke up.

"um excuse me your highness?" The two looked at him and after a story later Toriel was now crying and Asgore had a depressed look but what was worse was the fact that Asreil walked in asking.

"mum, dad where is Sapphire I can't find her anywhere" Toriel kneeled down and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"My child Sapphire has been taken by some very bad people and we don't know when she will return" Asreil seemed shocked at first but then as the news sunk in tears began to fill and then he was left crying for the possible loss of his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire had stayed with Ike and his parents for over two years now she still didn't know anything about her heritage but whenever she got close to Mt Ebbot she felt like it held the answers to her questions. Ike's parents would of hated knowing that their children where going to Mt. Ebbot but both had agreed that they would never tell them of their plans. Ike and Sapphire had grown closer over the years sharing a bond only siblings could have, despite the fact that Ike was a human and Sapphire was a monster. On this day Sapphire had packed herself and Ike a few sandwiches and some water for the trip they then set off for their jorney. As the two children entered the woods they heard footsteps behind them in a blind panic the two ran deeper into woods. Unfortunatly the two got split up and as Sapphire turned around to notice this her foot came into contact with a large branch making her faceplant the floor.

A few hours later Sapphire awoke to see that it was night time sitting up Sapphire rubbed her head groaning in pain but then she rembered Ike. She quickly stood up and began shouting for Ike. Suddenly she came across the giant hole that lead to the Underground she knew that Ike must of gone down there taking a deep breath and a running jump she leapt in. The falling sensation made Sapphire feel sick but she knew she had to find Ike. When Sapphire hit the floor a sharp pain seered through her arm sitting up she rubbed her arm trying to sooth the pain. Eventually she stood up and began to walk through the caves for some reason she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She soon came across a large house in the cave inside was nicely decorated with two rooms that were open. To the left of the house there was a open fire that was now dying and there was a random book about snails to the side of the chair. Sapphire couldn't tell why but she felt something familiar to her in here. After exploring the house a bit more Sapphire goes downstairs to a long hallway which at the end held a large purple door. In front of the door lay a sight that shocked Sapphire, even though Sapphire didn't know much about where she came from she knew that monsters would turn to dust if they died.

Sapphire went around the dust and carried on until she came to another large door pushing it open a cold blast hit her. Shivering, Sapphire carried on the snow went up to her ankles but she pushed on. She looked around terrified that she could only hear silence out of nowhere she bumps into someone. Sapphire looked at the figure already scared but what happened next made her scream. The figure's face was shadowed and only their eye was showing, that blue eye stared deeply into her soul. The ear piercing screech that Sapphire let out made the figure flinch throwing his hands in her direction Saphire felt a pulse go through her as she felt herself get thrown backwards making her close her eyes. The next thing she felt was a burning pain looking around she saw darkness all around her the pain stabbed into the right side of her body. It attacked her right part of her face first, then her right arm and hand, then finally her right leg and foot. The pain grew to be so bad that she passed out. A few hours must have passed because when she reawoke it was the next day Sapphire stood up and took one shaky foot only to fall over in a bed of golden flowers. That was when Sapphire noticed it her right side of her body had seemed to have changed, as if her skin had melted right off her right side of her body had melted away leaving the skeleton remains still intact. Seeing her body like this made her scared and worried so much so, that she began to cry. A few seconds passed only for a small voice to speak up.

"Sapphire? Is that you?" Sapphire snapped her head in the direction of the voice in front of her was a small golden flower. "What happened to you?" Sapphire looked at the flower confused.

"What do you mean? Who are you? How do you know my name? Do you know me? If so did you know about my past?" The flower raised his leaves.

"whoa there calm down with the questions. I can only answer them at a time. Let me start with my name, my name is Flowey, Flowey the flower and about your past what do you mean? Can't you remember?" Sapphire looked down sadly.

"No I hit my head when I was young and now I can't remember anything of my family" The flower seemed to be intrested in understanding the fact of her past. "Oh my, that reminds me have you seen a human boy come through here? He looks my age only came here a short time after me." Flowey thought for a minute before saying.

"I would suggest you check the kings chambers if you want to find your friend. I would be more than happy to show you the way" Sapphire smiled.

"Thank you Flowey but how can I keep up with you when you can move much quicker than me" Flowey thought for a minute.

"Well I have an idea but you have to trust me" Sapphire nodded. "I can wrap my stem around your arm and then I can go around with you" Sapphire seemed hesitant at first but soon allowed the flower to wrap around her normal arm. The stem felt wired at first as if was to tight around her but it soon became a normal feeling. After Flowey was fully wrapped around her arm his head popped up next to her head. "Right okay lets set off"


	3. Chapter 3

Sapphire and Flowey walked for a few hours avoiding detection from any other monsters. Toriel was the hardest as they had to slip by unnoticed in her own own home. They soon arrived in Snowdin and Sapphire had found some gold on the floor hidden in a pile of gold she moved the snow aside and grabbed the gold. She turned to Flowey and asked.

"Hey Flowey what's this?" Flowey looked at the gold.

"It's gold you can buy things with it to raise your HP- your health" Sapphire smiled when she saw a ice cream truck like thing and she went up to it handing the man pieces of gold. She then got an ice cream and sat down in the snow and began to eat the ice pop before she snapped it in half and gave one half to Flowey who looked reluctant at first before eats it eventually. They soon walk through Waterfall Sapphire turns to Flowey and asks.

"So do you have a family?" Flowey looks down at first but answers.

"Well I used to but I can't see them now. But there is my little sister she's pretty awesome and powerful but she doesn't know I exist" Sapphire looked sadly at Flowey.

"Oh I'm sorry is there anyway that I can help you?" Flowey looked up faking a smile to Sapphire.

"no it's alright let's just get you to the soul room and get you there in one piece" As he says the end of the sentence he gives her a genuine smile. Sapphire got up and began to walk again. They had to dodge a lot of monsters but soon they arrived to the last hallway Flowey looked nervous almost like he new something Sapphire didn't. "Hey Sapphire place me down I just gotta check something" Sapphire smiled and placed him down he burrowed into the ground and left her alone. Sapphire decided to look around as he was taking to long she walked through many rooms until she came across a large room filled with golden flowers and a large throne in the middle. Sapphire was in awe by this room but she carried on through to the next room where there was a large entry way but she kept on walking to a small room with several glass jars with small different colored hearts that were known as souls. Sapphire remembered that Flowey had said that she should check this room for her adopted brother. As she looked over the souls she noticed one that was an orange color she walked up to it and sat in front of it looking at it she almost felt something familiar when she suddenly remembered a conversation her and Flowey had.

 _Flashback_

 _Sapphire was walking with Flowey asking him some questions about monsters when she asked._

 _"So how many humans have been down here before?" Flowey seemed hesitant at first but answered._

 _"About 6 so far"_

 _"So what happens to these humans that fall down?"_

 _"Um,uh, well they" he sighed. "the king wants to free the monsters by becoming a god. He will do this by absorbing 7 human souls" Sapphire gasped in horror._

 _"So he's killing the fallen humans?" Flowey nodded._

Sapphire gasped looking at the human soul in front of her tears pricked at her eyes as she whimpered. "Ike?" The soul seemed to glow when she said his name she placed her paw to the glass container and the soul moved to the edge where her paw was. She was now fully crying trying to be a quiet as she could when she suddenly felt something on her leg. She looked down and saw Flowey with his leaf patting her leg trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Sapphire I was hoping this kid survived for your sake" Sapphire looked down.

"I want the king to explain himself. Ike was my adopted brother all he ever wanted to do was learn from the monsters. Now he can't" Flowey growled under his breath.

"Don't worry Sapphire after today there's gonna be someone new in charge" Flowey then said he had to go somewhere and he left Sapphire to mourn.


End file.
